Vhisola (Shattered Void Alternate Universe)
Vhisola was a Ga-Matoran within the Shattered Void Alternate Universe who became the Toa Metru of Water. History Life on Metru Nui Before becoming a Toa, Vhisola was a hard-working scholar on Metru Nui and studied the teachings of Ga-Matoran Nokama very closely. When her working was not recognised by Nokama, she grew jealous and harbored intense feelings towards her and her friends and other students. When Vhisola became a Toa, these feelings subsided and she viewed herself as equal to all. When she was tranformed, she later met Ahkmou, Ehrye, Orkahm, Nuhrii and Tehutti at the Great Temple. After becoming a Toa, the Toa Metru presented themselves as the new guardians of Metru Nui. Both Turaga Dume and Turaga Lhikan welcomed the new protectors and since stopped threats such as the Morbuzahk, repelled the Visorak horde from Metru Nui before they fruitioned and helped bring the Matoran of Metru Nui to the island of Mata Nui. Life on Mata Nui Vhsiola and the other Toa Metru, having never became Turaga due to Dume and Lhikan ruling the island of Mata Nui, were sworn to protect the Matoran. The team saw the arrival of the Toa Mata and stayed present in the villages whilst the Toa Mata sealed away the Bohrok Queens. Vhisola spent many years on Mata Nui studying alongside her usual Toa duties until later when she was informed that Mata Nui was dying and that someone had to retrieve the Kanohi Ignika to revive the Great Spirit. Although the now Toa Nuva had volunteered to carry out the task, Orkahm insisted that the Toa Metru retrieve the mask instead and so they set off for Voya Nui. The Shattering of the Void When Vhisola arrived on Voya Nui with her brothers; they abruptly faced off with the Piraka and won. The six Toa went to the Chamber of Life and defeated Vezon and the enlarged Fanrakk spider and when Vhisola removed the mask from Vezon's head; the Makuta of Voya Nui; Thelmox , entered the room with the six Piraka and donned the Kanohi Ignika, the effect of this killed Vhisola and she now lives on the Red Star. When Orkahm returned to the Shattered Void after the Battle of Bara Magna, he found Vhisola's mask in the Chamber of Life and took it back with him to his home in the Great Jungle on Spherus Magna. Reformation of Spherus Magna After Spherus Magna was reunited, a statue of Vhisola was erected in Vulcanus to immortalise her for her duties as a Toa. Orkahm frequently visits the statue to reflect on their times together and Nokama also leaves her recent findings at the foot of the statue in the hopes Vhisola can still admire her work. Abilities, Traits and Equipment As a Matoran, Vhisola couldn't access her water elemental power and her personality tended to consist of jealousy towards Nokama and her friends and as a Matoran she was incredibly possessive of her teacher to the point where her home was filled of memorabilia of her former teacher. After she became a Toa, she discarded these things as she realised it was absurd. As a Toa, she could create and control water and take water from the air around her and unleash a water Nova Blast. When she became a Toa; Vhisola adopted two Aqua Daggers. Trivia * When the Kanohi Ignika created the Shattered Void; it killed Vhisola and left only her mask behind. She is the only member of the Toa Metru team that both died and left something behind.